Eden (The Primordials)
Eden is a Vaewolf, and one of Claude's most loyal lieutenants in all of his goals. History Eden was born roughly 500 years ago in England and was considered the most beautiful member of the village she lived in. When she turned 17 the local ruler, Duke Edward, took notice of her and made his wish to court her known. Eden went on a date with Duke Edward and at first he seemed like the charming individual that she believed him to be. Sadly Eden discovered this to be a facade, with Edward having merely put up a front and was actually an extremely cruel and petty man. When the Duke attempted to force himself on Eden she fought back and escaped, but only a few days later the petty Duke declared Eden to be a witch. The village she had grown up in believed the Duke over Eden and pursued her for some time before finally catching and surrounding her; one guard decided he wanted to "play" with her before she was killed but before anything could happen the guards and townspeople in the area were slaughtered by Claude. Eden was fatally wounded in the fight but Claude made her an offer, become a monster and live, or stay human and die. Believing humans to already be monsters Eden quickly decided to become a monster, Claude changed her into a Vaewolf. For many years Eden worked alongside Claude, and eventually become one of his most trusted and loyal lieutenants. Present Day TBA Powers & Abilities Eden has all the traits and abilities of normal Vaewolves, although they are enhanced due to her advanced age. * Immortality - Eden has the potential to live forever. She is roughly 500 years old. * Super Senses - Eden has the enhanced sight, hearing, and smell that is inherent to the Vaewolf species. * Super Strength: As a Vaewolf, Eden is considerably stronger than humans, most demons, and holds strength equal to defeat many monsters in combat. In her true form Eden is stronger than normal. * Super Speed: Claude can move at speeds much faster than any human and most monsters, and at her full speed appears as a blur. * Claws and Fangs: As a Vaewolf, Eden can extend claws from her hands and has a combination of Vampire and Werewolf teeth that enable her to suck the blood or rip the throats out of a human easily. * Flight: After many years Eden has gained wings in her true form from her shoulder blades that allow her to fly, however she cannot fly at the speed or to the heights that stronger dragons or her Alpha can. * Regeneration: Eden is able to quickly regenerate any non-lethal wound she suffers. * Connection to Claude: Eden has a telepathic connection with Claude like all his children. * Connection to Eve: Like all monsters Eden has a connection to the Mother of Monsters. * Immunity/Resistance: Eden is resistant to both Silver and Dead Mans Blood, but like all other Vaewolves she cannot survive a stab through the heart with a silver blade. Vulnerabilities Eden is a Vaewolf, and is very powerful but holds some weaknesses. Beings * Primordial Beings: As the first and strongest beings in existence, they can effortlessly annihilate Eden. * Demiurge: As the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a human they can kill Eden. * Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: The younger Horsemen can kill Eden easily. * Amara: As a shard of Chaos and the creator of Eve she can easily kill Eden. * Archangels: As they matched and defeated Amara many times they can kill Eden effortlessly. * Leviathan: All Leviathan can kill any of the younger monster species with little difficulty. * Angels: All types of angels can outmatch and kill Eden. * High Tier Demons: Stronger demons such as Lilith, Cain, and Mundus are able to match and kill Claude. * Eve: The progenitor of monsters can overwhelm and kill her with ease. * Alphas: Every Alpha Monster can defeat any of their own or their sibling's descendants. Weapons * Silver Blade: A silver weapon that is properly prepared can kill Eden. Other * Dead Man's Blood: While not as effective against Eden as it is against Vampires, it can still adversely affect her, and if it is used to coat a Silver Blade it can kill her. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Alive Category:Monsters Category:Hybrid Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters